


The Brethren of CatCo

by Shipitlikeasteamboat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipitlikeasteamboat/pseuds/Shipitlikeasteamboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Kara's friends from college starts working at CatCo. Shenannigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaticAtBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticAtBest/gifts).



> For @lunatic-at-best. She is the worst and I love her for it.

Cat Grant is rarely surprised. By others or even by her self. That's why when she is interviewing Richard Bentley Thompson III to see if he's willing to leave Vanity Fair to be a full time staff writer for CatCo magazine, she is speechless to see that he knows her assistant. And seems to know her very well if the swinging hug is any indication.

She knew her assistant had friends (she was a pretty, bubbly, blonde girl, of course she had friends), it was just strange to see that she knew someone like Bentley Thomas. It was more impressive then she would expect.

"Kare-Bear!" Really, what grown man called anyone over the age of five 'care bear'?

"What are you doing here?" The surprise was clear in his voice.

"Bentley!"

Well, that was unacceptable. There was a familiarity in her assistant's voice she was not used to hearing. Not with anyone besides Cat, the cardigan Keebler elf, and James Olsen.

"I didn't know if I would be seeing you today or not," Kara continued, a beaming smile directed towards the man in front of her. It bothered Cat how they hadn't moved more then a foot from each other. What was going on here?

"When I set up the meeting with your agent I was hoping I would be able to see you."

"Then you're one up on me, not that that's anything new. I had no idea you were working at CatCo, let alone directly for the big boss herself."

The smile on his face matched Kara's and Cat had to remind herself that she could not yet fire him and did she really need him? There were many other writers out there...

She cleared her throat, finally interrupting the happy reunion, giving the girl a pointed look.

"I am so sorry to have interrupted Miss Grant but there was a problem with legal and they keep insisting on only speaking with you."

'Why,' Cat thinks 'can't anyone here just do their job?' It's not like she's asking too much.

Before Cat can yell or excuse herself Bentley interrupts.

"That's okay. I think we've covered everything. I'd be more than happy to work for CatCo, especially knowing Kara works here. She's the best and I know that if she's here, then it's the best company to work for." Seriously. Who was this guy? Kara's childhood sweetheart? Another poor unsuspecting fly who flew into her tangled web of boys in love with her?

That was not how Cat was expecting this meeting to go. Generally it involved more smiles and promises and maybe even an expensive dinner or two. 

"Great!" My God, was Kiera's voice always so chirpy? "I'll let HR know that they can get started on the contract. Is there anything in particular I should let them know, Miss Grant?"

Still trying to process everything that had happened in the last five minutes, Cat just shook her head and watched as she left the office.

"Miss Grant, I really appreciate this opportunity. I look forward to working with you." With a smile still on his face Bentley holds out his hand for Cat to shake. Objectively, she's sure he's attractive with his straight teeth and perfect hair, if you're into that sort of thing.

"I think this will be for the best for both of us Mr. Thomas. If you have any questions or concerns please let me know. If you'll excuse me, it seems there is a matter that just can not wait."

As she walks to the elevator to go see just what was so important she can't help but stare as the man she was starting to like less and less leans over Kara's desk making her laugh at whatever he was saying. This will be even more embarrassing then watching the girl pine after James Olsen, and why does that make Cat's chest feel so tight?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the weeks that follow it's not unusual to see the newest writer at her assistant's desk. The sad looks the little hobbit sends their way would be amusing to Cat if she wasn't so frustrated with their camaraderie. Lucy Lane has also become a regular visitor to Kara's desk and even more frustrating she makes Kara blush more then Cat herself.

On a completely unrelated note Cat has chosen to keep her office door open, to monitor the productivity levels of her employees of course. And if she just so happens to have a very important errand for Kiera to run whenever she seems to be being unproductive, well Cat is a busy lady running an empire and she is not paying the girl to sit around and chit chat all day.

It wasn't until after she returned from a semi-friendly business lunch with Adrianna Huffington that she finally decided she needed to investigate just what was going on. She was at her desk returning emails when Kara and Bentley came back from lunch.

"Bro," Oh God. Bentley Thomas would be one of those boys who says bro and why was he calling a lovely girl like Kiera 'bro.' He's lucky he's more eloquent with the written word. "You gotta come out this weekend! Half of the guys are coming in and it'll be like a mini reunion. Johnny is going to open up the beach house, you remember the one? You know you want to and I'm sure Alex could use a weekend to chill. Come on. Please, Kare-Bear. We can even have a beer tourney with you and the Captain as team leaders." The pleading in his voice is obvious. And who is this Alex? Her innocent little assistant sure does seem to keep a nice list of people under her spell. Is anyone immune? Is this why she sent Adam packing?

"Fine. I'll be there and I'll make sure Alex will be there too.This is on you if anything happens but I will bring the tequila. You know how particular Alex is and I doubt any of you want to shell out for that on top of the kegs. And we will be playing by Sigma rules not house rules."

Color Cat shocked. It seemed that Sally Sunshine had a wild side.

"Perfect! I'll let the guys know. They'll be excited to see you. You guys haven't been to any of the other get-togethers. Bring the CatCo gang if you want."

"Bent, you know we were never actually brothers in the fraternity right? That we are in fact female and therefore never pledged?" Well it seems like this mysterious Alex is a woman. Curiouser and curiouser. "And I doubt I'll bring the gang. I don't know how well that would go, even if I'm sure Lucy would love it. I'm not sure about James and Winn and I don't know how well they could keep up. Maybe next time."

"Fine. But I might invite the Major myself. I bet she'd kick ass. Can you imagine her against the Captain?"

As much as Cat wanted to hear more she really needed Kiera to set up a meeting with their online department.

"KIERA!" The best part about yelling for the girl at times like this was being able to watch the way she jumps out of her chair. If scurrying were an Olympic sport Kiera would win gold. Maybe she should speak with some other CEOs about a competition between all the assistant's. For Charity maybe? And bragging rights of course.

She watches as the blonde rushes around her desk, brushing her hand on Bentley's shoulder as she passes behind him and nearly runs into the office.

"Kiera, I'm sure you know that the measly check you receive every two weeks is not just because you make for nice office decoration."

"Of co-course, Miss Grant. I'm sorry. Bentley has just been trying to get me to go to a reunion with some of the people we went to college with." What unexpected and useful information. IT gave her place to start her research. 

She's tempted to let her assistant continue her babbling just to see what other tidbits she will freely offer but reluctantly interrupts her.

"Kiera, I need you to call Grace to set up a meeting. Speaking with Adrianna gave me a few ideas and I would like see what she thinks and implement them quickly. Now. And maybe tell Dick he needs to keep it in his pants."

"Yes, Miss Grant. But he really does prefer to go by Bentley."

Really. This girl will correct her for the Frat Boy but not about her own name? Does she think she cares?

"Did I ask your opinion on the matter, Karla?"

"No," she hears, her own attention moved to the latest article on her desk for approval. "I'll contact Grace and set up a meeting immediately."

The only sign that the girl left is the slight breeze with a hint of the cloying perfume. Not five minutes later there is an alert on her calendar that Grace will be down this afternoon. Overly friendly she might be but even Cat can't deny that Kara is the most competent assistant she's ever had.

It's not until late in the day that Cat is finally able to start nosing around. She starts with Kara's HR file and resume. She graduated Summa Cum Laude from Stanford with a double major in English and Classical Studies and a minor in Art History. She's also fluent in Spanish, French, German, and Russian. Well, isn't she little Miss Overachiever. God, is she even real? Can this be in the column of possibly reasons for why she could still be Supergirl (the look alike not counting since it's already been proven to be possible with the Bizarro and Supergirl fight)? And she volunteered for the Peace Corps for 12 months. She really is the Girl Scout Cat always accused her of being.

Needing a break from just how impressive Kara is, she moved on to the file for Bentley. Member and then President of Sigma Chi and graduated Cum Laude with a major in Journalism from Stanford. So they did know each other from college. Sigma Chi must be the Sigma they referenced earlier and the event this weekend seems to be a fraternity reunion of some sort.

The newest dynamic duo did mention Lucy earlier. Maybe she could speak with her. A spy in the enemy camp was always a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets to know Kara and Bentley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the muse came easily for this chapter

Lucy liked to have fun. It always got her in trouble when she was younger but it helped her to learn to cover her tracks better. She was curious and intelligent and mischievous and determined. 

Having a General for a father (even if he was just a Major when she was born, he'd always been the General of the house) meant they had a lot of rules and structure. Be nice to the children of the commanding officers. Dinner time is at 19:00 promptly. Keep your room tidy and always make your bed, corners folded properly like a good little soldier. And if you have to break the rules, be smart enough to not get caught.

It was the best training since she knew that she was expected to follow in her father's footsteps. Not having a son and another daughter who was very vocal about her wants for her future, meant that Lucy was the "son he never had." And that meant West Point and war. Even if she waged her war in a courtroom more often then not, it doesn't mean she never toured and never fought.

But all of this just meant that Lucy had to get her fun any way she could. It drove Lois crazy, all the better in her opinion, that she could go out and dance the night away. Or go sky diving on her leave. Or any other extreme sport. Or have a nice body next to her on her nights off, maybe even two. Men, women, any others, it didn't matter. Lucy never was one to restrict her pleasure because of something silly like gender.

It made it easier to be the hard-ass that was expected of her since joining the Army. Letting loose was the only way she could blow off steam and being a female in the male dominated world of the United States Military (and ambitious female at that), she had a lot of steam to blow off.

Meeting Jimmy was one of the best things to happen to her. He was kind and considerate, funny and charming, and her never trained to tame her. The last one might be the most rare quality of all. He understood how hard it was for her, even if he didn't agree with all of her decisions, and supported her. He would know just when to take her out dancing, or when she needed a day out to the science museum, or just a cook-out with friends on a Sunday afternoon.

That's why it was such an easy decision to choose to leave the Army and start living her life. Leaving finally gave her a chance to live her life how she wanted. And she wanted to live it with him.

National City was an easy place to live. The weather was fantastic (earthquakes not withstanding, did they even count as weather?) and James had managed to find a great group of friends.

Knowing who Kara was (like her father would let her meet with Supergirl and the DEO without her reading all the files and information available to him) and who her sister was made it smoother to integrate in their group. There was no hassle of hiding secret identities or jobs. She knew they were good people. And if when he father found out it made him mad, well you're never too old to be a little rebellious with your parents, right?

Cat Grant wasn't something she expected. But Lucy could appreciate a woman who could take advantage of an opportunity. And working at CatCo meant working more with the Supersquad which would be all kinds of interesting. Not to mention they could probably use all the help they could get, especially if Alex couldn't help them.

She wanted to get to know Kara better. (The girl's crush on James hadn't gone unnoticed but she knew there wasn't really anything to worry about. And she couldn't blame James, she might have a small crush on Kara herself.) She'd never been one to have a "best friend" but maybe she and Kara could be.

She'd only been employed with CatCo for a month when Cat hired Bentley Thomas. He was a steal for sure. Young but with a nice following and a powerful voice, metaphorically speaking. Being able to build his name at CatCo magazine would be big for both him and Cat. What she wasn't expecting was to see him chatting with Kara at her desk when she went down to meet the blonde for lunch.

He was handsome with a big smile that reached his eyes, tall and well built. He seemed to know Kara pretty well if the way they were interacting was any indication. The only person she'd ever seen the bespectacled girl that comfortable around was her sister. (Personally Lucy thinks that's because there's still lingering tension between James and Kara, she doesn't know Lucy that well yet on top of the almost love triangle drama, and that Kara isn't naïve and knows that Winn has a crush on her and thus keeps him just far enough away emotionally).

Her thoughts are interrupted as Kara notices her approaching.

"Hey, Lucy!" She's always so excited. If Lucy didn't know better she would think her a bit of an airhead. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Sure," Lucy replies. "But first, why don't you introduce me to your friend here." If she added a slight emphasis on friend well sometimes you have to be subtle to get information.

There's a light blush on Kara's cheeks as she comes around her desk, dragging Bentley by his wrist with her.

"Lucy, this is Bentley. He's the new staff writer for the magazine and an old friend from College." Friend? Or friend? Lucy planned to find out.

"It's nice to meet you, Bentley. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"No, that's okay. I need to be going anyway. I have an interview at one across the city. Maybe next time?"

She can see the slight sign of relief on Kara's face and wonders about it but she assures him that she'd be happy for him to join them whenever.

She watches him walk away, smiling at a few people on his way to the elevator, while she waits for Kara to be ready to leave.

They make small talk about their days on their way to Noonan's. It's nice having a café with such good food so close to the office. The small talk continues until after they order and Lucy decides it's time to get some answers.

"So, what's up with you and Mr. Writer? Is he an old fling? A current fling?"

She's waiting for the typical Kara response of stammering and blushing and avoiding an answer. What she's not expecting is her to bust out laughing so hard that she's near tears.

"Oh, Rao, no! He really is just a friend from college. We both started the same year and even had some classes together and he ended up pledging the fraternity where Alex had a bunch of friends. Her friends become his brothers and between the two of them they became my friends as well. He was my best friend besides Alex. He's the only other person who knows about me being you know."

Lucy was shocked but it made sense. "He seems like a nice guy. I look forward to getting to know him." She looked Kara in the eyes to let her know she was being sincere. Someone that important to Kara is someone worth getting to know. "Besides, I'd love to hear stories about you in college." Teasing Kara is just so easy and it has the desired result of making her blush. "You hung out with Frat boys? That is surprising. Even more so because Alex hung out with them first."

It's always fun to watch see how the blonde will change the subject and this topic is one she's trying to get away from quickly. Now more then ever the former Major knows there are juicy stories to be heard. But all attacks are best executed with planning so she'll let it go. For now.

The next week when Lucy goes to meet Kara for lunch Bentley is there again. They're leaning against Kara's desk looking at something on the tablet, head almost touching. This time Winn is at his desk and the looks his giving them are anything but subtle. Poor boy just needs to move on. Maybe she should try setting him up? There is that cute paralegal on her floor who just had that break up....

Kara looks up and smiles before holding up her finger silently asking her to wait a minute. Close enough to hear what they're speaking about, Lucy is intrigued to hear Kara telling him her opinion on which quotes would be best and which photos would go best. She's an editor now too?

Sitting the tablet down Bentley then turns to Lucy. He quickly explains that Kara was his best editor in college, probably from the incredulous look on her face.

"She's the one who pushed me to pursue journalism. If it weren't for her I'd be a junior partner in my dad's accounting firm."

"You know that's not true," Kara disagrees. "I only told you that you had a way with words. Everything else was all you."

From the way they're talking it's obvious this is an argument they've had many times.

"Fine. We can agree to disagree, again. But you won't be able to stop me from thanking you when I win the Pulitzer. It's not like you edited every paper or story for me or anything."

"As cute as this is," Lucy cuts in before it could continue. "We should probably get going. Are you joining us today, Bentley?"

"Yes. If you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Noonan's?"

A nod from both them had the small group setting off.

To Lucy, watching Kara and Bentley bicker over food options is almost like watching Kara with a male Alex. Kara tries to dictate his order since he "won't eat it all anyway" and "are you sure you want to order that, the bros would be pissed you know there's not supposed to be grease during the lunch hour-code 45"

Lucy is having fun just watching them but eventually she just too curious.

"Are you sure you never dated? Because you bicker like an old married couple."

They both look at her with the same look of confusion, heads tilted to the side and brows furrowed.

With a small chuckle Bentley responds. "No. We never dated." He sounds almost wistful, like there was a missed opportunity before he starts again. "Kara wasn't one to have what normal people would call 'relationships.'" There's a smirk on his face that doesn't go away even when the other girl elbows him in the side.

Well, well, well. This keeps getting better and better.

"You mean The walking after school program over here liked to love 'em and leave 'em? I'm impressed, Danvers."

"It wasn't like that," Kara was quick to defend. "I mean no I didn't have any long lasting love affair, or high school sweetheart, but there were a few special people and I was always very clear about how things would play out. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Shocked, not believing that Kara wasn't the serial monogamist Lucy had her pegged for, she was broken from her stupor by the most fake cough coming from her other lunch companion.

"*cough*Kitty*cough*"

"You know very well that that was a mutual decision and she pursued me with the full understanding that I was not looking for a serious relationship. We had a mutually beneficial arrangement that served us both well that developed into a true friendship. Should I start telling stories about you, three-peat?"

Kara was in to girls? What else was she going to find out about her new friend? She wondered if James and Winn knew about this?

Putting it in the back of her mind to ponder later, she couldn't help but ask, "Three-peat?"

It was impressive to see a grown man over six-feet tall attempt to cower in a chair. The glee emitting from Kara let her know she would enjoy this.

"So Bent's name is actually Richard Bentley Thomas III. Being in the frat meant that eventually he would have a nickname. The boys kept trying to make a play on his being the third and it wasn't until-"

Here Kara was interrupted by a pleading from Bentley to not tell this story.

She kept going. "-until he'd asked Alex out that it started. She shut him down. Hard. But genius over here thought that it was just because he hadn't proved himself. So he asks her again. This time she didn't even respond, she just walked away. So he tries again. And Alex finally just lets him have it. Yelling about how he can't take a hint and if he really wants to get kicked in the balls that badly and so on. Unfortunately for him this all happened in the living room of the Sig Chi house."

Lucy couldn't have held in her laughter even if she wanted too.

"Everyone knew not to mess with Alex. And since he tried three times and was the third of his name the guys decided on three-peat. Three repeats of a tragic mistake, they said."

Bentley looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there so Lucy decided to cut him some slack. At the same time Kara's phone started to ring the tone Lucy knew meant it was Alex. I mean really Kara. Secret Agent Man? Could she be more obvious?

The other two were quiet as they listened to their friend.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but it seems like duty calls."

With barely a glance behind she was off and exiting through the back door.

There was a small moment of awkward silence before the food was placed on the table. Quickly asking for a to-go box so they could take Kara food back for later, they started eating.

Seeing her chance Lucy started asking for more stories from their college days.

"Oh man! We have some pretty wild stories. It was a fun time."

Still curious, Lucy couldn't stop herself from asking. "Did Kara really sleep around? I just can't see it."

"It's not so much that she was slutty or anything like that. Not that I think that that's an appropriate descriptive term for anyone, Alex and Kara both made sure that we always respected women and that they could just as freely as guys if they wanted, but she had a long list of people wishing they could pin her down. In both a literal and metaphorical sense. She's such a great person and anyone who speaks with her for more then five minutes picks up on that. Doesn't hurt that she's drop dead gorgeous. You should see her in a bikini, I think she was the cause of a few car accidents the first time she helped out with one of our annual car washes. I think because of who she is and how she'd always been taught to be so cautious about letting people know, it made it difficult for her to get close to someone-scared they would find out all of her secrets. But she also wanted to experience college like everyone else. I'd like to think that me and the other guys helped with that."

That made sense. Someone couldn't learn anything about you if you only slept with them a few times instead of dating them.

Wanting to move on to a hopefully lighter topic, "what's this about a kitty?"

A full bellied laugh came from the man across from her.

"That is quite the story! I'm not sure if it's worth it but I'll tell you anyway. So Kara and I were in our sophomore year and we had a few classes together and in our creative writing class there was this girl, Kitty. She was cute, blonde, and my god was she outspoken. She let you know if she thought your story was trash and very rarely she would tell you if it was great. Kara and I might have been the only two people in the class who she had something nice to say about more then once as well as the only two people she would ask to edit her papers from that class. Because of that we all sort of became friends but it was obvious that she wouldn't have minded more with Kara. Her tongue was always biting but with Kara there was a softer edge to it. It wasn't as harsh."

Lucy was entranced.

"As the semester was ending Kitty had finally had enough. Kara wasn't completely oblivious to Kitty's interest but she thought it was just harmless flirting. She'd flirt back in her dorky yet endearing way but never make a move. We were walking out of the library one night and Kara had offered to carry Kitty's bag. The had had a hellish few days and you could tell she was just wiped. Instead of handing her bag over she drops it on the ground, grabs Kara by the strings of her hoodie, and kisses her. She then picks her bag up, shoves it in Kara's arms, Kara -mind you- is so shocked she's not even moving, and proceeds to tell her that she will carry her bag all the way to her room and then she can give her a full body massage and make her feel better. I'm not sure what exactly was said later but it was never a relationship, just a friends with benefits arrangement that was off and on for almost a year. They're still the best of friends."

By the time he finished his story it's time to head back to the office. There's only so much Lucy can take in one day so it's just chit chat about the things that have already been shared on their walk back.

Later that night Lucy thinks about the enigma that seems to be Kara Danvers.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Over the next two weeks Lucy makes more of a presence of herself in the Supersquad and even goes down to chat with Kara if they both have a few minutes free. More and more she knows that this is someone she wants to know better.

She's down there one day to take a contract for Cat to sign when she catches Bentley hurrying towards the elevator.

"Major!" It appears that being friends with him comes with a nickname and after learning that she was in the Army he prefers to call her by her rank, his reasoning being that it's 'totally bad ass.' You can take the boy out of the frat but you can't take the frat out of the boy.

"A bunch of us are having a mini Sig Chi reunion at a friend's beach house this weekend. Kara might kill me for this but do you want to join? She's bringing Alex but you might want to leave the boyfriend at home if you don't think he can hang."

A chance to see Kara and even Alex partying it up with a bunch of former frat boys? Oh hell yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I lied. This chapter came easily and I have a few ideas for a few more but I make no promises.


	3. Chaper 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all the support!

Alex was tired. No, not tired, exhausted. She had never been this worn out and that was saying something. Graduating from Stanford with a double major in biochemistry and biomedical engineering was not easy.

And it's not like training to be a super secret agent for a super secret department that "doesn't exist" and learning to deal with aliens and the extra-normal was all cupcakes and tea parties.

Ever since Kara had saved her plane and become Supergirl it seemed like she only averaged about 30 hours of sleep a week. Apparently having the last Daughter of the House of El show up on Earth brings out the crazies. Not to mention the sleaze Max Lord's interest in Supergirl on top of her sister working for possibly the most devious journalist to ever exist. And Alex has spent holidays with Lois Lane!

It's not that Alex didn't appreciate Kara saving her life and the lives of the other passengers on that plane, but part of why she agreed to work at the DEO was so she could protect her sister from all this. Keep her safe from the other aliens and from the humans who wanted nothing more then to study and possible destroy her. She never wanted this life for her, never wanted her to have to deal with all the drama and fighting, especially once she learned how many other things existed in their world and just how many people would use her sister. She swore she wouldn't let that happen.

All of that didn't mean she wasn't proud of her sister though. She was. Kara was made for it- despite all of Alex's protests. Kara was sunshine and everything that was inherently good. She believed the best of people and the potential of world, even after everything she had experienced. Sometimes it baffled her.

When Kara first arrived on Earth Alex was not impressed. Sure, she thought it was sad that this new little girl was alone and lost but why did that mean she had to invade Alex's house? The girl was almost as old as she was and her parents treated her like she was a toddler. Later, Alex would realize that in many ways Kara had been like a toddler, but mostly she had just been frustrated how this girl, this blonde girl who could fly and hear everything and had super strength had taken over her life. It had only taken a few months for Alex to love her. She would later call it the Kara Effect, it seemed like anyone who spent any time around the Kryptonian couldn't help but adore her. (Psychopaths not included)

She grew into her role as big sister and protector. When Kara was at school and getting picked on because she was different and said the weirdest things it was Alex who came to her defense. The standard line that she was from Russia and not used to America didn't help. Kids could be cruel, especially about things and people they don't understand. When things are labeled "different" the first reaction isn't usually kindness. Kara was still learning to control her strength and refused to even try and push the other kids away because she was so worried about hurting them. Bullying wasn't something she had experienced on Krypton.

Despite all of Alex's reservations for this new intruder in her life, she didn't deserve to be picked on. So Alex stuck up for her. She would tell the other kids off, put herself between Kara and the rest of the world. She would prank the kids who weren't getting the message, and even punched a few of them when they tried to get physical (that one she didn't get in as much trouble for-with her mom anyway- because even kids would notice if they couldn't push Kara down or if they wouldn't be able to move her in anyway.) In return, Alex received the unwavering loyalty and love of the person she would come to cherish most. There was no one in the world quite like Kara and she was lucky to have her as a sister.

It was easier for them in high school. Alex already had the reputation of being a bad ass and once the other kids gave Kara a chance and she'd acclimated more to being on Earth everyone was half in love with her. The teachers praised her, the coaches wanted her to play every sport, and all the boys (and some of the girls) wanted to date her, when they didn't want to be her. That heady rush of want and power would have corrupted anyone else.

For Alex it was also nice to have someone to be able to hang out with when her mom was at a conference. Whether that was just Eliza trusting the two girls to balance each other out and make sure nothing happened while she was gone or just having each other with to go explore whatever city they were in if they were lucky enough to travel with her.

It wasn't until after her dad died that they truly become sisters. It was Kara who was there for her. Kara who would stay awake sitting next to Alex's bed, soothing her with lullabies when she would have a nightmare. It was Kara who stood up to the girls who had started to give Alex a hard time for changing and not wanting to go out with them or have any fun. It was Kara who had threatened Josh Thomason when he had tried to "comfort" her her first week back in school by making sure all the girls would know just how small his dick was (she had seen him at the store buying an extra small size pack of condoms) if he didn't leave Alex alone. She'd never seen her so angry.

After that Alex could understand the other girl in a way she hadn't been able to before and it left her filled with so much love and admiration. She had only lost her dad. She couldn't imagine losing both of her parents and her whole world as well. From then on she made a promise to herself that she would always look after her sister.

They grew to be inseparable. If you saw one of them, the other wasn't far away. If Alex was playing soccer, Kara would be in the bleachers cheering as loud as she could, even during practice. If Kara was in the library studying, Alex was as well. If Alex was in line to get the movie tickets, Kara was in line to get the popcorn and candy. If Kara was in the music room playing the piano, Alex would be sitting on the bench with her turning the sheets or reading off the to side.

It made Alex's first year at college extremely trying. Sure they spoke on the phone almost every night and would Skype on the weekends Alex didn't come home and they texted throughout the day. But it wasn't the same. That's why Alex was so happy when Kara decided to go to Stanford, against Eliza's recommendation. Her mom had always been worried about how co-dependent they had become but to them it had just felt right.

Not only would they be able to see each other all the time while going to one of the best universities in the country, but it would be even easier for Alex to keep her promise to watch over her sister.

In her first semester she'd tried to get as many basic course classes out of the way as possible. It was during her first biology lab that she met Steve. He was her lab partner and a nice enough guy. They became good friends after she shot him down when he asked her on a date. When she told him that she didn't "sway his way" he immediately declared her to be his wingman. Apparently he'd always wanted a girl to help him score. "Who knows chicks better then other chicks?"

She rolled her eyes but knew he was mostly joking. He was the first real friend she made there besides her roommate. As he was pledging Sigma Chi she was dragged to all the frat festivities that weren't only for the pledges or fraternity. Suddenly her main group of friends were a bunch of frat boys. The guys she used to make fun of. The guys she swore she'd never date (before she came out). Kara laughed her ass off when she heard.

Alex wouldn't trade them for anything. They were some of the most loyal people she'd ever met. They could be idiots, no doubt about that, but they were great friends. And God did they know how to party. Declaring a double major, even in your freshman year, wasn't easy and they knew the perfect way to help her relax.

When Kara showed up on campus that next fall she had used her considerable sway with the guys in charge to get them to help her watch over Kara. Starting the next spring semester they made it where Kara always had at least one of the Sig Chi brothers or pledges in her classes. Because of that and Kara spending most of her spare time with Alex who spent most of her spare time around the Sigma Chi house, they became honorary brothers.

Before graduating Alex was approached by Hank to recruit her for the DEO. He played on her need to protect her sister and help others while enticing her with an interesting use for her degrees. The tech alone was enough to make Alex agree. The only downside was lying to Kara. They didn't lie to each other. Not only was it difficult to when you spent so much time together, it was also frowned upon in Kryptonian culture. It's why Kara was such a shitty liar.

That had to be one of the best things about Kara being Supergirl, they were completely involved with each other's lives again.

It was nice being able to explain to Kara that no she couldn't make game night incase she had to stay and wait for the results of a lab she was running on one of the prisoners. Or she could call Kara to the DEO when she needed alien help (which happened more then you would think, super strength and Kara's invincibility to most things made it better to use her to help with hazardous material). It also meant that Kara now understood how much more Alex had meant it when she'd offered to go threaten Cat Grant for her.

From all of her sister's stories, that lady was a real piece of work. It was lucky for Cat that anytime Alex had been at the office to see Kara, she wasn't there. What kind of person intentionally gets people's names wrong? Or running Kara so ragged that she gets tired? Do you know how difficult it is to actually wear out a Kryptonian? And it's not like she pays Kara enough to be her slave, on-call and expected to jump however high no matter what time the almighty Miss Grant calls.

It wouldn't be so bad if Alex didn't have to watch Kara pine for the woman. It's all "Miss Grant said this" or "Miss Grant did that" and maybe a "did you know Miss Grant is the best thing to ever live?" Sometimes it might even a be a "You should have seen Cat with Carter today."

Her sister never did have any chill when she had a crush. She knew it was a bad idea for her to work at CatCo. Kara had been obsessed with watching Cat's tv show when it was on. She would record it if she was going to miss it. And that was only the beginning. Then there was the middle school music teach and their chemistry teacher who was also one of the football coaches in high school and that girl she had a whatever type of relationship with in college. Not that Kara realized she had a crush on any of them (although with the way things turned out with Kitty she might have started to understand; it still surprised Alex that they were never officially in a 'relationship'.) 

It all led to a pouty alien. And pouty aliens are notorious for being hard to deal with. Case in point, Non. There was only so much Alex could take. The only reason she hadn't pushed more for Kara to come work at the DEO (well, besides Alex not needing the added stress of her little sister in dangerous situations more often- superhero or not) is because she knows how much Kara actually likes her job. That she's learned so much, found friends and her own place in the world, and even more a job that challenges her. Maybe not always intellectually but in the way it can be like a puzzle to make everything flow smoothly and how it helps her to believe in herself and prove her worth without having to fly.

Mostly Alex just wanted Kara to be happy. She wanted to see her sister have fun and live a full life. She didn't know anyone who deserved it more. It's why she was always happy to go on random road trips with her sister, to go explore and travel and try new foods.

Now it was why she was spending her weekend off at a party at a beach house with Kara and all their "bros." Not that she wouldn't have a good time and she had honestly missed the goobers, but the last few months had been so crazy she really just wanted to sleep and not think about anything more then what to order for dinner.

But she had promised Kara and they were to Captain the beer tourney. Her competitiveness knew no bounds and she was determined to win.

To her surprise Lucy Lane is there. It didn't really seem like her kind of thing but she's glad she's here. It's more surprising that during her glance around she doesn't see James anywhere. Really Alex doesn't get his appeal. Sure he's really good looking, but he just seems so boring.

Before the agent could get lost in her thoughts she was dragged out the deck in the back.

"Captain!" A chorus of voices greeted her as she tackled in a hug by her sister. It seems like as if the frivolity was affecting Kara's emotions. If Alex didn't know any better sometimes she would swear her sister was a empath.

"Alright sis. You ready to lose? Everyone should be here so call them all to line up and let's get this party started!"

Winning two out of three rounds of paper, scissors, rock against Kara to see who picks first and the competition had started.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They ended up tied in their events with 3 wins to Alex and 3 to Kara before everyone was too trashed to continue and it just turned in to a big party, like it usually did. 

It turns out Lucy can hold her own. She and Kara seemed to carry their team, even if it was completely unfair that Kara couldn't really get drunk, no matter how hard she tried. And trust her Alex had tried. They'd spent a full weekend the summer after Kara graduated high school Where Kara drank nothing but liquor and the only thing it did was increase her tolerance to the taste of the different drinks. Maybe next time Kara blew out her powers she should take her out. That way for once in her life she could suffer with Alex laughing at her hangover. 

Walking in to the living brought the brunette upon a scene that was like something straight from their college days. Kara was in the middle of the living room surronded by people dancing and laughing like she hadn't a care in the world. This is what she wanted for her sister. She wanted her to be happy. 

The surprising thing about the group dancing was a drunk Lucy Lane grinding on her sister while shooting her the most dramatic looks over her shoulder. Whipping out her phone, Alex made sure to get this on video. She's sure it would come in handy at some point. She hoped for Kara's sake that Lucy forget this otherwise she was sure her sister would never hear the end of all of her skills, which Lucy had been commenting and complementing throughout the night, and most likely at the most inopportune times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going really well and then I just lost it at the need of this chapter and wow did it turn out longer then expected! It might be reworked at a later date.

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now it's a one shot. If I write longer stories I tend to get stuck half way through but I still have so many ideas in my head so don't be surprised if I add a chapter or make it a series.


End file.
